


In the Act

by Burrahobbit



Series: Hankvin Week 2018 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Day 7: Free DayIt’s after their classes have all concluded for the day, and Gavin had agreed to meet him here.Unfortunately, he’s still finishing up, making his needy boyfriend annoyed.





	In the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Professor au!!!! And thus marks the end of Hankvin Week. It’s been tons of fun!!!!!

“Come on, you can grade shit laterrrr,” Gavin whines.

He reaches around the seat Hank is sitting in to put his arms around the man, burying his face in the crook of Hank’s neck.

They’re in Hank’s classroom. It’s after their classes have all concluded for the day, and Gavin had agreed to meet him here.

Unfortunately, he’s still finishing up, making his needy boyfriend annoyed.

“Aren’t I more important than papers, Hanky-poo?”

“Call me that ever again, and I’ll leave you out on the streets.”

Gavin laughs against Hank’s skin. “Yeah, right. I’m too much of a fucking delight. You’d be lost without me.”

Hank rolls his eyes, turning to face Gavin. He gives Hank a pleading look, arms still holding them close.

“You’re a terrible influence. Fine.”

Gavin smiles victoriously, giving Hank a kiss. “I knew you’d come around, Bear-bear, see my logic.”

Suddenly, Gavin is pulled into Hank’s lap, the man chuckling at his surprise.

“I dunno, Gav. Seems like a perfectly fine place to make out, and I know that’s what you’re really interested in.”

Gavin fake-gasps.

“How dare you imply that I’m so shallow!”

“Am I wrong?”

There’s a pause, Gavin pretending to think overly hard.

“Well, you've got me there.”

Gavin leans forward, recapturing Hank’s lips. Hank’s hands settle on Gavin’s hips, pulling him even closer to him.

Their kissing is interrupted by a purposefully loud cough.

Both men freeze, turning towards the source slowly.

Connor Stern is standing nearby, eyebrows raised, looking only mildly inconvenienced by the whole thing.

“If you don’t mind,” he says, “I need to talk to Professor Anderson about something.”

Gavin’s face turns red, and he bolts away from Hank like he’s been electrocuted.

“Yeah, uh, sorry, I’ll just, ah, I’ll go-“

Hank catches his hand, gently stopping him from leaving.

“I’ll meet you at my place after this, Kay?”

Gavin nods, squeezing Hank’s hand once before rushing out of the room.

Well, that was quite possibly the most embarrassing experience Gavin has had in years.

At least it was only Connor. Gavin might have actually died otherwise.


End file.
